The Tale of Astoria Kenobi
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: [Inspired by the Obitine secret marriage AU by Forcearama on Tumblr] What if Obi-Wan and Satine had a child, born shortly after Obi-Wan left Mandalore with Qui-Gon? What if that child was Force-sensitive? Meet Astoria Kenobi, taken to the Temple at 5 years old without knowing Obi-Wan is her father. Will the Clone Wars bring that fact to light? [Obitine and Anidala featured]
1. Prologue

**Truth be told I am really nervous about posting this.**

**Just please be aware before you read this that I am by no means an expert at all things Star Wars, much as I would like to be. **

**So I understand that there are more than likely errors in what I've written, especially with the timeline. **

**Please don't jump down my throat, as the errors are unintentional. I tried to make it as accurate as I could, with my current understanding of the Star Wars lore and the timing of things. If you spot anything wrong, please gently point it out so I can correct it and be patient with me. I'm still learning the lore.**

**Anyway, I will let you guys read the story now and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

Meetings in back alleys and secluded corners of Mandalore was not uncommon, a pair of hooded figures no exception as they near each other.

"Is it true?" A man's voice asks, simple hooded robe around his shoulders, the hood lowered as he addresses the woman before him, who smiles in greeting as she lowers her own, more ornate, hood.

The woman, Duchess Satine of Mandalore, knew what this meant, for both of them, but she didn't care. It was well worth it.

"...Yes, love. It is. I'm 3 months along now."

The breath the Padawan before her, Obi-Wan Kenobi, releases is full of terror of the unknown, wonder at the power of creation, and anxiety about their next move.

The man she loved was always so conflicted, it seems. She puts a comforting hand on his cheek. "Darling, we'll work it out. Somehow." She assures him, wishing she knew the words to ease his worries and fears.

"I fear this is an impossible task."

"Nonsense. We've been married six months now and no one's the wiser, not even your Master Qui Gon."

That was a valid point, but Obi-Wan suspected Qui Gon either knew or was growing suspicious.

There was another problem Obi-Wan saw arising in the future… "But when the child is older, when they connect with the Force, how will we-?"

"You once said the Force connects with random people, correct? If that is so, we'll pretend it is a miracle and she'll report to the Jedi Temple for training. She'll be- -"

"It's a girl?" Obi-Wan asks, breathless, hardly aware he was interrupting in his excitement at the news.

His hand goes to feel the slightly swollen stomach, eyes on his wife's abdomen as if to see his growing child.

Satine smiles serenely, hand over her husband's. "Yes. I just found out the gender myself, actually. And if she is to be a Jedi, I'll act as if I have no idea how she developed these powers."

Much as he wanted that to be enough, Obi-Wan knew better, his smile faltering before leaving altogether. "That won't work. The Council will know as soon as she steps foot in the Temple." He takes a breath. "I fear they could already have their suspicions."

Satine breathes a heavy sigh. She loved Obi-Wan, truly she did, but he could be rather paranoid sometimes. "We won't feed any rumors. We'll act innocent."

Obi-Wan smiles almost sadly, knowing it won't do much, if anything, to delay the truth coming out.

But, for Satine's sake, he could act like it would work.

So he puts a tender hand on her cheek, easing her in for a kiss. "Let's hope that's enough."

=#=#=#=#=

"Mommy mommy!" A five-year-old voice cries out, the only warning Satine had before she was pounced on by her daughter, Astoria. "Wake up, Mommy!"

Satine groggily sits up. "What is it, Astoria?" She asks, rubbing her eyes as Astoria burrows almost painfully into Satine's lap.

"The funny man says there's a ship here. He says it's a Jedi ship." Satine's heart skips a beat. Obi-Wan wouldn't appear unannounced like this without something dreadful happening. He'd done this when Qui-Gon was killed and he was suddenly Knighted with a Padawan to train. She'd been woken up by him easing himself through her window. He'd arrived in the dead of night and snuck past her guards.

She hoped it wasn't too serious this time. "Really?" She asks, managing to keep a level voice, scooping her daughter up and setting her on the floor as she stands to get dressed.

"Yeah, but not Uncle Obi's ship." Over the brief five years Satine had been blessed with Astoria, she had always told Astoria that Obi-Wan was something of an uncle, since Obi-Wan was such a close friend of hers. The truth about Astoria's father was a topic Satine avoided almost at all costs, unwilling to have that conversation with her child yet.

It pained both Satine and Obi-Wan horribly to not be truthful with their daughter, but they agreed it was better for everyone that they not tell Astoria and maintain their lie.

"Oh?" Satine turns as the door opens to reveal the 'funny man' Astoria had mentioned. Astoria was still too young to fully understand why the armored men followed them around, and as such referred to the guards collectively as 'funny man'. Especially the captain, whose helmet seemed to amuse Astoria.

"Afraid not. A Jedi by the name of Master Fisto wishes to have an audience with you, my lady." The captain reports, having stepped into the room moments before. Satine is intrigued, but also has a gut feeling she knew why the Jedi had shown up so unexpectedly.

Hurriedly, she dresses in her usual green, purple, and blue outfit, wanting to appear presentable to the Jedi Master.

Then, she takes Astoria's hand and follows the captain to the throne room. There was a member of the Nautolan race, his tentacles serving as a kind of hair halfway down his back. He turns as the doors open and greets the Duchess and her daughter with a warm, wide smile, nodding and half-bowing in respect to Satine and waving kindly at Astoria.

"Ah, Duchess Satine, what an honor." He says with a deep, charming voice. His eyes were large and black, subtly unsettling at first, but his personality soon set Satine at ease.

"Master Jedi. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Satine asks, accepting a kiss on the knuckles from the Jedi, who seems to ooze manners and charisma.

"I'm afraid it's official Jedi business, madam. Regarding Astoria." Satine's heart skipped as Astoria, settled in her mother's lap as usual, looked at her mother with curious eyes.

Satine had known this day would come. Now came the part where she acted clueless.

"What about my daughter?" She asks and gets a feeling this Jedi knew that she knew what this was about, but humors her with an explanation.

"Are you aware of the Force?" He asks.

"In some aspects, yes. I understand it's what you Jedi use to keep the peace, correct?" Satine replies. She'd picked up much of the Jedi customs during her time under Jedi protection and marriage to a Jedi Padawan, and didn't need to act like she didn't.

"Yes. The Force guides every living thing, and reveals those it has chosen to be future Jedi. Those who have a strong connection to the Force ought to be trained how to use it properly, at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Satine frowns, arms around Astoria protectively.

"And you believe my daughter has this connection to your Force?" She asks, knowing the answer. After all, there were already signs Satine had seen of the Force within her daughter.

Astoria had once drawn herself with Jedi robes on, saying she wanted to be just like Uncle Obi one day. She'd then stated that she could make things move like her 'uncle' and proceeded, after several moments of intense concentration, to make her drink move the short distance to her outstretched hand.

There were a few other instances of precise throwing of toys that shouldn't be possible in a girl her age.

How the Jedi knew Astoria had a Force connection was beyond the Duchess.

"We've seen it, Duchess." Master Fisto replies as if he had heard the Duchess' thoughts. "I understand your hesitance but believe me, it is in Astoria's best interest." He explains, and Satine reluctantly decides to hear him out before making any decision.

"How so?" She asks, "As I understand it, the Jedi go to unknown worlds and oftentimes are involved in combat and war. I hardly see how that is in Astoria's best interest."

"As a mother, I can only imagine how difficult this is for you." Fisto says placatingly and Satine could tell he meant every word. "However, we Jedi go through much training as younglings before we are assigned to a Master for further intense training. Astoria will not see combat for many years."

"Mommy, are we going to Coruscant?" Astoria asks excitedly. "Are we gonna see where Uncle Obi works?" Satine had explained briefly about Obi-Wan's status as a Jedi, referring to it as a job.

Astoria had heard of Coruscant, but had never left Mandolore.

"...I'm...not sure, darling." Satine replies, mind stormy with indecision. Kit Fisto hums to himself in thought.

"Perhaps the Counsel would allow you to come with Astoria and me, so you may see for yourself where Astoria will be staying and training." He suggests. "Would that help ease your conscience, Duchess?"

"If it could be done, that would greatly ease my mind." Satine concedes, thinking it highly unlikely the Jedi Counsel would allow an outsider, much less a Mandalorian, into their secret temple. Obi-Wan had told her how carefully the Temple was guarded.

Kit Fisto bows at the waist, smiling happily at this turn of events. "I will contact them right away, if you like."

Satine nods. Best to see what arrangements might be made for Satine going to the Temple or not before she made a decision. "Astoria and I must excuse ourselves for our breakfast. Perhaps you can join us when you are through with the Counsel?" She offers, wanting to make a fresh start between Mandalore and the Jedi. Kit Fisto smiles brightly.

"I would like that very much. I'll step outside for a few minutes, and join you shortly." Satine rises, nodding to the Jedi before walking out of the throne room.

"Can I bring my toy blaster?" Astoria asks excitedly as they walk. "I can show Uncle Obi!"

Satine chuckles. "We have to see what the Jedi says once he's talked to the Counsel, Astoria." She explains gently. "But if we do go to Coruscant, you may take your toy blaster. I cannot guarantee we will see your uncle, but if we do, I'm sure he'll love your toy."

=#=#=#=

Kit Fisto, on the other side of the doors to the palace, chuckles to himself.

What he had thought was a simple negotiation for a future Jedi was turning out to be something very intriguing.

For one thing, the Duchess was surprisingly civil and courteous with the Jedi, beyond some understandable doubts about what he was suggesting.

For another, Astoria held a connection to the Force that surprised him. It felt...well, it felt exactly like the new Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi's connection.

That meant Obi-Wan had some explaining to do.

Fisto then had a realization; Satine and Obi-Wan, if they had indeed formed enough of an attachment to each other to have a child together, they would know better than to let anyone know of what they'd done.

Fisto found that he couldn't see himself turning them in. He rather liked Obi-Wan and didn't want to see the look on the boy's face when it was discovered that he had violated the Jedi Code. Especially since Obi-Wan had just lost his master and barely begun training that new Youngling, Anakin Skywalker.

Kit Fisto decided he would do what he could to make sure his friend's secret remained hidden.

His conference with the Counsel was short. They were in agreement that it was best for all parties if Satine came with her daughter to Coruscant. The tension between the Jedi and Mandalore had been high until Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been assigned to protect the new Duchess. If they wished for true peace, they had to be willing to make a few concessions.

Normally, the Force-sensitive child was brought back to the Temple without family members, but refusing to allow Satine, such a high-ranking official of Mandalore, to accompany her daughter may raise tensions again, undoing the progress made toward peace.

Fisto thanked the Counsel and once more entered the palace, asking a guard where Satine and Astoria would be eating breakfast.

A few minutes later, he found the pair eating and laughing together. He chuckled as he walked closer. "I have good news." He calls, and the laughter slowly dies. Satine motions for the Jedi to sit on her other side, across from Astoria, who smiles at him around a mouthful of fruit.

"Chew and swallow, Astoria." Satine orders gently before turning to Fisto. "They'll allow me to come with you and Astoria?"

"Yes, in the name of peace between Mandalore and the Jedi. You understand this is an exception to the rule."

Satine nods, unable to believe her luck. "Yes, I am sure. I will tell them how grateful I am when I meet them." She replies.

"I would hate for Astoria to have any trouble adjusting to life in the Temple. It seems harsh to separate you two immediately, given how old Astoria is." Kit Fisto continues, looking at Astoria kindly.

Satine frowns. "What is the average age of the children you bring to the Temple?" Obi-Wan mentioned he was very young when he was brought to the Temple, but he'd never given an exact age.

"I'm afraid it's a deal younger than Astoria is, but the Force doesn't always select the new generation of Jedi at the same ages. However, she is still young enough to begin her training."

"I see."

"Madam, if I may, I have watched a few classes of Younglings from arriving in the Temple to being selected by a Master. All of them have been treated very well and grow up with everything they need provided to them."

"I know, Master Jedi." Satine replies, eyes still sorrowful. "As a mother, however, it pains me that I won't see her grow up." Kit Fisto feels an immense sympathy for Satine. He knew it was a very difficult thing, giving your child away like this.

"Believe me, I understand how painful this must be, but there is hope. We are not forbidden from contacting our families if we choose. Astoria will be permitted to talk to you at fairly regular intervals, and even perhaps make a few visits."

Satine finds that comforting and nods. "Thank you."

Fisto smiles (an expression he used often, Satine notes). "Not at all, Duchess."

By noon, Astoria was ready to go. Fisto had explained that she would be provided Jedi robes, so there was no need to pack clothes. However, he conceded to let Astoria bring a few personal things and two pieces of jewelry.

Satine took off a necklace around her neck when they were left alone.

It was a simple crystal, purple in hue, and still in perfect condition. Obi-Wan had found the crystal, claimed it was a good luck charm, and strung it craftily on a strong chain, putting it on Satine when he first confessed attraction to her. It seemed fitting she pass it on to her daughter now.

"Come here, Astoria." Satine calls and Astoria comes over from deciding what three toys she'd bring. Astoria spots the necklace and seems to know her mother wanted to put it on her. "Your father would want you to have it." Satine says, remembering the way Obi-Wan had smiled at her as he proclaimed it would bring her good luck and protection.

"Really?" Astoria asks eagerly, drinking up any information about her father like a dry sponge.

"Yes. He is so proud of you, you know." Satine felt suddenly ready to cry, even though they would not be separated yet. She desperately wished Obi-Wan were here. He'd make this so much easier.

Astoria slips the necklace under her shirt before hugging her mom. "Thank you, Mommy!" She chirps and Satine felt the sadness temporarily ease as she hugs Astoria.

"Come along now, darling. Let's not keep Master Fisto waiting."

=#=#=#=#=

The trip to Coruscant was rather uneventful. Kit Fisto was in his own ship and could not answer Satine's burning questions about what Astoria was getting into.

She did, however, have an opportunity to slip into a small side room and contact Obi-Wan to tell him the news.

"Darling, I have news." She says when he picks up. Obi-Wan smiles at her and walks a few paces, probably to get somewhere a tad more private.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Astoria and I are on our way to Coruscant." She says. Obi-Wan frowns.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Quite. We had a visit from a Master Fisto, and it seems the day has come for Astoria to begin her Jedi training." Obi-Wan's eyes go wide. Neither of them had much of a clue as to what they'd actually do when the time came for Astoria to begin training.

"I see. Unfortunately, I won't be able to train her myself. I have Anakin to worry about." Satine nods. Obi-Wan had told her all about Anakin.

"Not to worry. Master Fisto assures me she'll be well looked after, no matter who she's trained by."

Obi-Wan nods. "Oh, I'm certain she'll fit right in here at the Temple." His eyes turn sad and Satine knows duty called. "I'm afraid I have something to take care of. Send me a beep when you make the final approach and I'll see if I can meet you." Satine nods, blowing a kiss in their traditional farewell before ending the transmission.

Suddenly, Satine didn't feel as upset and anxious as she had about this development. She'd soon see her darling husband, leaving their daughter in him and Fisto's more than capable hands.

Perhaps one day Astoria would learn the truth about who she was and would forgive her parents for their deception.


	2. Settling in at the Temple

**In honor of Valentine's Day being tomorrow (it's the 13th as I write this), I figured why not update this and give you guys some good ole Obitine content. :) **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**I'll put the same disclaimer I did last time; I am not an expert at all things Star Wars. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes but I'm still learning. Just bear with me. I did so some research to make sure I had the basic timeline right before I got too far into this story though.**

**One last thing; Would y'all be mad if I started writing in 1st person from Astoria's point of view? I just realized that doing 3rd person will get a bit difficult.**

**Also, um...does anyone have scene suggestions for the ten year gap between this and Attack of the Clones? Cus, looking at the timeline of everything, that's how long it takes to get from this point we're at currently (not long after Phantom Menace) to Attack of the Clones. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys read the story now and hope you all enjoy!**

**God Bless and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

"Can you believe it?" Satine murmurs, settling her few bags down in the room she'd been loaned. It was rather small and spartan, but Satine had known far harsher living environments and couldn't complain.

Obi-Wan smiles. "Indeed. The Counsel are rarely so conceding."

"They even allowed me all day tomorrow to make absolutely certain Astoria will adjust well to life here."

"Yes, though they more than likely expect the generosity returned, should we have need of it." Obi-Wan points out sagely. Satine nods.

"Oh, I'm well aware. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Perhaps, dear, you could request to be given assignments to Mandalore? Since you're the most...experienced in Mandalorian affairs?" Obi-Wan smirks, rising to her challenge.

"Darling, is this your way of saying you want me home more often?"

"More often implies you're at home sometimes." Satine snips, crossing her arms and looking away petulantly, though she wasn't truly angry with him. The mood shifts regardless and Obi-Wan gently spins her to look at him.

"Satine...you know I would never stay away intentionally."

"I know, Obi-Wan, but..." Now that Satine had said those words aloud, she realized she did mean them, angry or not, "surely you could manage a few visits? Astoria gets to see you so rarely...she misses you."

"I miss her more." Obi-Wan replies softly, easing Satine's hair from her face. "And you, as well. I meant to leave, you know. But…" The unspoken words ring in the air as if they'd been verbalized.

Obi-Wan would never abandon Anakin, and Satine would never ask him to.

"I know, Obi-Wan." Satine rubs his arm comfortingly. "I know."

The pair are content to simply hold each other then, the door shut against any surprise visitors.

=#=#=#=#=

Astoria was nervous, fiddling with the sleeves of her Jedi robes.

She liked her new clothes, plain though they were. They were fairly soft and comfortable, if a little thick for the warmth in the Temple.

The reason she was nervous was that she was waiting outside a chamber Uncle Obi told her his superiors were in.

When she asked what 'superiors' were, Obi-Wan had explained that they were the ones that told him where to go and what to do.

And Astoria was going to meet them!

"Don't worry." Came a voice behind her, and Astoria turns to see a young boy, not much older than her, standing there smiling. "The Counsel don't do much. They just ask a lot of questions and sit there."

Astoria feels a little better, returning the boy's smile as she extends a hand in greeting. "Thanks. My name's Astoria Kryze." She introduces.

The boy shakes her hand. "Anakin Skywalker." Astoria decided she liked this boy, though he was older than her.

From around the corner came Obi-Wan, having finished whatever had called him away. He smiles in greeting at the two. "I see you two have met. Good."

Astoria grins. "Yeah!"

Obi-Wan crouches before his daughter, absently straightening her robes. He felt a mixture of pride and sadness that his child was already wearing the Jedi robes, hardly remembering that she was older than most Younglings when they were brought to the Temple. "Now, Astoria, just be polite and everything will go smoothly, alright? No need to be nervous."

Astoria feels her stomach swirl a little as her nerves started to come back, but felt them leave again when her uncle squeezed her hand and stood up, smiling at her.

Without another word, Obi-Wan hit the button to tell the Counsel they were waiting, and soon enough a deep voice inside told them to enter.

=#=#=#=#=

"Should I be concerned our daughter has such a penchant for fighting?" Satine asks coyly.

The settling of Astoria in the Temple was going rather smoothly. She took to it like a duck to water, though Satine suspected her departure for Mandalore the next morning would spell trouble.

Obi-Wan chuckles, distracting Satine from her thoughts. "Darling, she _is _Mandalorian."

"_Half_ Mandalorian." Satine corrects, playfully smacking her husband's shoulder.

"True, true." Obi-Wan side-hugged his wife, watching with a large smile on his face, though the smile faltered when he saw that she seemed genuinely a little concerned. "It's alright, Satine." He assures her, "She's just begun her training. She won't have these violent tendencies for long."

Directly down the hall from them, Astoria was playing with Anakin. Their playing had quickly dissolved into wrestling and Astoria tended to use more aggressive strategies, Satine noticed.

The thing stalling the adults from intervening was the laughter ringing in the hall.

Anakin had not had it easy in life and Obi-Wan was rather hesitant to stop his Padawan's fun.

Obi-Wan recalled the meeting with the Counsel not two hours ago. Astoria had charmed the Jedi almost immediately and performed remarkably well on the small tests Mace Windu gave her.

Obi-Wan had even had the fortune of putting the braid in Astoria's hair himself, missing Fisto's smirk entirely as he worked.

No one else had said a word when Mace Windu asked who would braid the new Younglings hair, so Obi-Wan came forward, motioning his daughter to him and beginning the braid, instructing her to remain still.

"I am almost sad, seeing the braid in Astoria's hair." Satine muses, sighing. She had smiled and encouraged Astoria when the girl proudly displayed it for her mother, but Satine's heart clenched knowing what that braid meant.

"And yet it means hope." Obi-Wan reassured Satine, rubbing his wife's shoulder comfortingly, "She won't be far out of either of our reach here, darling."

Satine nods. "Of that, I am certain. But...I won't get to see her grow up."

A teasing smirk reaches Obi-Wan's face and he chuckles. "Now you know what I went through."

Satine whirls to glare at him, drawing away from her husband's side. "Oh, _really_, Ben! The nerve!" He knew then that, though her tone and body language conveyed annoyance and perhaps a bit of anger, she was teasing on the inside. She only called him Ben when she was teasing him.

"I have plenty of nerve, my dear." He counters, daring her to continue their game as he grabs her hips to draw her back in.

Instead of replying, she kisses him boldly on the lips. It's only through the Force that Obi-Wan had enough warning to withdraw reluctantly from Satine and call for Anakin before Plo Koon rounded the corner.

As a result, the approaching Jedi saw nothing but the children halting their wrestling match and the adults taking the children's hands. If it weren't wearing the rebreather, everyone would see his smile as he watches Astoria take her mother's hand.

So this was the new Youngling. He'd been en route to Coruscant when she'd been given her braid, watching her through a hologram as Obi-Wan volunteered to braid the girl's hair. It was one thing seeing her in a hologram, it was quite another thing seeing her physically.

"Pardon the intrusion." Plo Koon calls. "I was on my way to the library." Astoria loved libraries and runs over, still riding the adrenaline of nearly winning her match against Anakin.

"Library?" She asks eagerly, bouncing in front of the Kel-Dorian, who takes her youthful giddiness in stride. "Can I come with you?"

"Yes, little one." Astoria squeals in delight and before Satine can scold her, Plo Koon takes her hand and guides the excited child down the hall.

Anakin goes to catch up to his new friend, not for the destination, but because he liked her company already and didn't want to say goodbye yet.

Obi-Wan and Satine follow in the rear, their hearts singing with joy that already their child was making friends.

=#=#=#=#=

Jocasta Nu was pleasantly surprised when Astoria walked up to her, now calm after a few words from Satine about behaving herself, and asked to see some maps of the galaxy.

"Well, dear, we have many maps. Are you looking for anything special?" Jocasta was slightly confused as there were no adults with the child, though she could hear people within the library. Luckily, Satine then came around a bend, spotted her wayward daughter, and approached the librarian apologetically.

"There you are, Astoria." She takes her daughter's hand. "Apologies, madam. She's still young."

"No need, Duchess." Jocasta assures Satine patiently. "It's not everyday a Youngling comes in and asks to see maps."

Satine smiles. "Yes, she is rather curious to see the galaxy. She's never left Mandalore before."

Jocasta offers her hand to Astoria and after once more telling Astoria to behave herself, Satine allowed the kind librarian to lead her daughter away, staying where she was.

Satine was trying to ease Astoria into not needing to be around Satine as much as she could. After seeing Astoria engrossed in picking out a map, Satine slipped out of the library to pack her things. Come tomorrow morning, Satine would no longer be allowed in the Temple.

Plo Koon, for his part, was watching Astoria with piqued curiosity. There was something about that girl...but he couldn't quite place what it was.

He supposed he had plenty of time to figure it out and began the task that had led him to the library in the first place.

Obi-Wan helped Jocasta educate Astoria on the various planets the girl asked about and spent a pleasant half an hour this way before Anakin, bored of watching them, wandered off.

Obi-Wan then had to excuse himself. He had to be Anakin's Master, not Astoria's father, though he yearned to stay where he was.

Anakin was looking at records of various lightsabers. He still called them 'laser swords' and Obi-Wan had yet to fully iron out that habit.

The group spent a pleasant afternoon in the library while Satine, heart growing a little heavier with every item packed, was alone in her room.

She knew full well now that Astoria would be very happy here, would grow into a Jedi that would make her and Obi-Wan prouder than they already were, if that were possible.

And yet she would miss her daughter terribly. She knew there would be visits and calls as often as could be helped, but it wasn't the same as having Astoria in the palace with her.

It never would be.

Obi-Wan found her nearly packed after escorting the Younglings to the evening meal. He'd slipped out with two portions, one for him and one for his wife.

He knew this was hard on her and regretted that he had to put his duties before his family. "Take a break." He calls as he enters. "I brought food." Satine turns and walks over, heart lightening a little at seeing him.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." She says, glance teasing as she took her plate.

They sat on her bed and all was quiet for a few minutes. "Satine, I wish I could say it gets easier, missing her day in and day out, but I'd be lying." He murmurs, knowing full well the source of the weight on her shoulders.

"How do you cope?" She asks miserably.

"You learn to treasure the moments you see them, hologram or in person, and memorize the little things, the tidbits that make the person who they are." Obi-Wan says softly, wrapping an arm around Satine as she leans her head on his shoulder. "You memorize their voice and let the memories surface when you feel the loneliest."

"Seems a rather dull way of life."

"We've known worse."

"That we have, darling." Satine finds a small strength in that revelation. Yes, she had survived worse than separation from her daughter. "It'll be a hard conversation, explaining all this to her." Satine sighs, leaning on her husband for support in more ways than one, her head against his shoulder.

Obi-Wan nods, leaning his head against Satine's. "Yes. Do you want me there?"

Satine nods her head. "That might be wise. You are her father and a Jedi. You can explain the things I can not." Her tone was sad, resigned. The matter of leaving Astoria and having to explain to her why Satine was leaving still weighed incredibly heavy on his mind.

"Satine, it'll be alright. You'll see."

=#=#=#=#=

Astoria washes down her food with a few gulps of water, grimacing a little.

The food was satisfying to be sure, but it really didn't taste like much.

Anakin told her he wasn't overly fond of it, either, but it was better than what he had on Tattoine.

That prompted an eager discussion between the children about where they each were from.

That is, until Obi-Wan appeared and informed them it was time for evening meditation and bedtime. Anakin groans and heads off with the other Younglings they'd been eating with, but Obi-Wan grabs Astoria's shoulder and silently leads her to Satine's room. He'd talk to her about meditation later.

Astoria was wondering where her mom had gone, about to ask where she was when Obi-Wan came to guide her to Satine's room after her bland meal.

It doesn't take long to get to the room.

"Hi mommy!" Astoria cheers, missing the sadness in Satine's eyes as she hugs her mother.

"Hello, dear. Did you enjoy dinner?" Satine asks, settling Astoria beside her.

"No. It didn't taste like the food back home." Astoria replies, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, you have to get used to it." Satine says gently.

Astoria wasn't paying much attention; she was more concerned with why her mom's bags were packed. "Are we going home already?" She asks. "We just got here!"

"Darling…" Satine winces, drawing Astoria into her lap. "You have to stay here. I have to go back to Mandalore."

Astoria's eyes go wide, head tilted in confusion. "But...but Momma, I thought…"

"You remember your mother telling you about my job?" Obi-Wan chimes in, feeling his heart ache at the troubled look on his daughter's face and the sadness in his wife's eyes.

"Yeah, but...Uncle Obi...that's _your_ job." Astoria points out, not understanding why she was staying when her mother was returning to Mandalore., too

"And you will be helping me." He says.

Astoria frowns. "Really?"

"Yes, in a way. You will stay here, learning what the Masters teach you, and in time you will help me with my job."

"But why can't Mommy stay, too?" Astoria asks, lip trembling a little as the weight of what was happening was beginning to occur to her.

"Because, sweetheart, I don't work here." Satine explains simply. "It was through the kindness of the Counsel that I was allowed to come with you in the first place. But they can't let me stay. This place...is special."

"I'll miss you." Astoria whimpers, going to hug her mother tightly. "I don't want you to go!"

"Oh, Astoria, I'll miss you greatly, as well. But don't lose heart; you can call me sometimes when you're allowed. And maybe you can even visit me once in a while."

"Really?" Astoria asks, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes, Astoria. Now...I have a lesson for you before bedtime, alright?" Obi-Wan interjects, reluctantly cutting the moment short. Satine was well aware she was on limited time with Astoria, but smiles at her daughter encouragingly.

Astoria slowly gets off the bed. She then turns back around. "Are you leaving now?"

"No. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." That comforts Astoria and she hugs her mom again, kissing her cheek before leaving with Obi-Wan. The two are quiet as they walk toward her new bedroom.

It wasn't far from Anakin's, which would make it easier for Obi-Wan to check up on her when he could.

"What's the lesson?" Astoria asks once they're in her room.

"Sit." Obi-Wan says simply and crosses his legs. Astoria grunts and struggles to get her legs crossed. Obi-Wan chuckles and leans over, helping her get into position.

"This hurts, Uncle Obi." She grumbles.

"You'll get used to it. Now, I want you to take deep breaths and close your eyes. Think of something that makes you feel at ease."

Astoria tilts her head. "What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan reaches out with the Force, sensing her connection easily. It was turbulent and unruly, like most Younglings. She'd have much work to do calming this flurry of thoughts and emotions.

He helps her begin that process slowly, easing his way through the storm to the center. There, he calms the pulsing ball of energy he finds, very very slowly. If he dimmed the ball too much, he'd risk harming Astoria.

"Like this, young one." Obi-Wan says, eyes still closed. Astoria sighs contentedly, a sudden exhaustion causing her to yawn.

"I...I think I like this, Uncle Obi."

"Good, remember how this feels, and try to quiet your mind even further." Obi-Wan instructs, withdrawing his presence in his daughter's mind.

"I don't know how." Astoria replies, coming back to her senses a bit and feeling embarrassed she didn't know.

"It's alright, young one. Just breathe and relax. Don't let your mind wander. Imagine putting it to bed."

"..." There are several moments of quiet before Astoria groans, and Obi-Wan feels the progress he'd made vanish as she comes out of her attempted meditation. "It's not working."

"Patience." He replies softly, his mind calming as he talks. "It doesn't come without practice. Try again."

Astoria does, with the same result, but Obi-Wan had felt a subtle change. It was clear she was trying, but she was still overthinking things.

He smiles at her and decides that was enough practice for tonight. "Alright, Astoria. Let's go to bed."

"But I didn't do what you wanted." Astoria protests as he helps her stand.

"That's alright. You just started learning. No one learns meditation right away. I struggled with it, too, but with time and patience, I was able to master it. One day, you will master it, as well." Astoria nods, going to brush her teeth.

"Can I say goodbye to Mom tomorrow?" She asks once she's getting under the thin cover on her bed.

"Yes. I'll wake you so you can say goodbye, but then it'll be breakfast time and we'll have to go eat." Obi-wan explains.

Astoria nods, yawning. "Thanks, Uncle Obi." She murmurs sleepily. Obi-Wan has to fight the urge to kiss her forehead. He knew better than to confuse the girl by being overly affectionate just yet.

"Goodnight, Astoria." He whispers from the doorway, closing the door quietly and leaving.

=#=#=#=#=

"It was quite the honor, having you as our guest, Duchess." Kit Fisto says genuinely, walking beside Satine on her way to her ship.

"And I am most grateful for the opportunity." She replies, just as genuinely. "I don't think I would have left Astoria here if I couldn't see for myself what the Temple was like. When Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were my protectors, Obi-Wan would describe his training as intense and the conditions in the Temple as spartan at best."

"Perhaps he was exaggerating, or perhaps he assumed you were used to a life of luxury and thought the Temple would not suit you."

"Perhaps." Satine concedes, unsure herself what he had meant, but content with either explanation.

"If I may be frank, Duchess, I suggested your visit to let you see Obi-Wan again. I understand you two are...close."

Satine's heart skipped, but she remained calm outwardly. "Yes. A year on the run together tends to make people close." She muses.

"I'm certain." Is Fisto's careful reply. He knew for a fact she was hiding just how close She and Obi-Wan were, but he was not willing to upset her by revealing he knew of their marriage. "If it helps at all, I will do my part to look after Astoria. I may not control which Master will one day train her, but I assure you whoever it is will take very good care of your daughter."

"Thank you, Master Fisto." Satine replies. She quite liked Kit Fisto. He was more approachable than other Jedi, more...relaxed and almost carefree.

By now, they were near her ship, and the pair turn when they hear running footsteps behind them.

"Astoria, wait!" That was Obi-Wan's voice, sounding far away, and soon enough, Astoria came into view, stumbling haphazardly around a corner and barreling toward her mother, eyes wide and desperate.

"Mom, don't leave yet!" She cries, pumping her legs as fast as she could and it's only through Kit Fisto kneeling and sticking an arm out that Astoria was prevented from knocking her mother clean over.

"You must learn restraint, young one. You would have hurt your mother running into her like that." He cautions, letting Astoria go so she could jump into her mother's waiting arms.

"Sorry, Master!" She squeaks with the good grace to look sheepish now that she had accomplished her goal.

She'd made it before her mother left. That was all that mattered to the girl. Obi-Wan walks over, panting. "She just took off after I woke her up. She was so worried she'd miss you leaving." He explains with no small amount of exasperation. Satine smiles.

"Thank you for escorting her, Master Kenobi." She replies, refusing to acknowledge Fisto's smile that seemed too knowing.

"Of course, Duchess." The two then remember that they weren't alone and walk to the ship, a respectful distance between them, Fisto trailing a bit behind, highly amused that they thought they were successfully hiding their feelings for each other.

Astoria didn't move her head from her mother's shoulder till they were at the landing ramp. It was so hard for Astoria to understand why she had to stay, but she had to say goodbye to her mother now. "I'll miss you, momma." She whimpers, sniffling and slowly leaving her mother's arms when Satine hugs her again, kissing her daughter's cheeks and forehead.

"Darling, you'll see me again before you know it." She insists, smiling sweetly at Astoria and gently lifting her chin so the child was looking at her. "Be strong, dear, and learn everything you can, alright?"

"Alright." Astoria replies thickly.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan calls her from his position a few feet away. "Astoria, come on. Your mother has to leave." Astoria runs to her 'uncle', a few tears running down her cheeks. Out of sympathy, Obi-Wan crouches and lets Astoria hug him as he waves to Satine subtly.

The ship then closes with Satine on board and Astoria sobs as Obi-Wan stands, unable to carry her and continue the comforting hug with Fisto nearby.

"Astoria, remember what your mother said. You have to be strong. No more tears." Obi-Wan felt so proud when Astoria obeyed, wiping her eyes and squaring her shoulders.

"...Can I get some food?" She asks meekly. "I'm hungry."


	3. Training

**Sorry I forgot this story for this long! Swore I uploaded this when I uploaded this to my Tumblr blog. I am so sorry! **

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Y'all have sunshineisdelightful on Tumblr to thank for, honestly, pretty much all the scenes in this chapter lol.**

**Sunshine (apt username cus they're so sweet!) mentioned some fantastic ideas and I ended up using about all of them in this chapter. XD**

**So next chapter will skip to her Gathering and then it'll be her hearing about Obi-Wan and Anakin's adventures protecting Amidala and she really wants to go to Kamino with her 'uncle' but she can't(...unless someone wants to help me think of ways she could end up there with him?)**

**And then Plo Koon is like 'wanna be my Padawan?' and Astoria's like 'yes please!' and is so thrilled that such a wise, powerful Counsel Member would offer to train her in the Jedi Arts.**

**Now, let's get to the chapter!**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

I've been here at the Temple five years now, and I still haven't managed to quite master meditation.

I try my best, but though I make some progress, I never get to the point the instructor describes. I've never felt the Force around me like he says I should.

It's embarrassing and no amount of tutoring by Uncle Obi seems to be helping.

Try as I currently might, the end result is failure.

"I just don't get it!" I groan, flopping on the ground in frustration.

I was trying yet again to understand what Uncle Obi was talking about, but nothing helps.

"Astoria, flopping around and getting frustrated isn't helping."

"If you say I need to 'clear my mind and let my emotions go' one more time, I'm going to smack you." I grumble without thinking, sitting up and crossing my arms grumpily.

"I should like to see that." He teases, chuckling.

"Sorry, Uncle Obi." I murmur, sobering. "I just...it's frustrating I still can't get this."

Obi-Wan sits beside me, chuckling and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You want to know something?" He asks.

"What?"

"When I look into your connection to the Force, and follow it into your core, I see a bright ball of energy, giving off wild, unfocused waves of light. It's almost stronger than the connection I see in Anakin."

"Really?"

"Almost." He scoots me around to face him. "I want to help you, Astoria, believe me. In fact, I could calm your mind myself so your connection to the Force will be clearer. But, if I do that, I risk hurting you and your connection to the Force, and that I will _not_ do. So, we have to take the long way, but we'll get there."

I manage a smile. "Thanks, Uncle Obi."

"Now, shall we try one more time before bed?"

I sigh. "Yeah, just once more."

This was one of my favorite times of the day, when my adopted uncle and I can just talk and enjoy each other's company, even though in the presence of other Jedi I have to call him Master Kenobi.

For the first year, I was allowed an adjustment period where the Counsel let some things slide, like informal names and my energy, but after the year ended, they then began to curb those habits and hold me to the standards of the other Younglings.

I was grateful for the adjustment period and am doing my best to live up to the expectations of the Counsel, which made it all the more frustrating that I couldn't grasp meditation yet.

=#=#=#=#=

"Oh, sorry Master Windu!" I mumble, scooting out of his way after nearly running into him rounding a corner.

"Eyes forward, Youngling." He replies, not unkindly.

"Yes, Master." I intone respectfully. He surprises me by turning back curiously.

"Were you headed to meditation?" He asks.

I shift sheepishly. "I've got a private lesson from Master Yoda. Seems he's noticed my repeated failures."

"Way I see it, the only thing he sees is your potential. Don't be harsher on yourself than those around you, young one." He says, surprising me with his gentle tone.

I nod, feeling better. "Thank you, Master Windu." He nods and I bow my head in farewell. "I'll be off now."

"May the Force be with you, Astoria." He says and I'm shocked he remembers my name.

A very high-ranking Jedi master remembered my name!

I walk down the hall, giddy.

"Something to celebrate, hmm?" Yoda asks, amused, when I walk into the meditation room he was in, noticing my wide smile.

I sit across from him. "Well, it's just...it's silly. Let's start."

"Meditation, you will not learn if clouded your mind is, little one." Yoda replies, smiling and tilting his head. "What distracts you, hmm?"

"I almost ran into Master Windu. He gave me a bit of advice and remembered my name. I shouldn't have let it distract me, Master. I'm sorry."

"No error it is to find pleasure in small matters, but distractions, they should not become. Now, begin, we can, hmm?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Together, we begin to breathe deep and quiet our minds (or try to, in my case).

"Your mother, cloud your thoughts, she does." Yoda muses.

"Well...she seems stressed lately. Worried about something. She never talks about what's really going on on Mandalore. I can't help being curious." I reply, feeling childish.

"Allowed contact with their families Jedi are, but one must learn balance. Detach yourself from your training, you cannot."

I flinch subtly, biting my lip. "I won't, Master. I'm sorry I've been a bit distracted lately."

The meditation practice had dissolved into a lecture.

_Great_. Master Windu was wrong; Yoda only wanted to scold a failing Youngling.

"Failing, you are not. Succeeding, you are not. Only trying, you are." Yoda says as if he had read my thoughts.

For all I knew, he had read them like a book.

I frown. "What does that mean, Master?" I ask.

"Do or do not, young Astoria. There is no try."

"Master, I'm just not getting meditation." I point out. "I've been going to classes and practicing with Master Kenobi when he can help me, but nothing's working."

"Clouded and stormy your emotions are. Never learn meditation you will, if these emotions, settled they are not."

"Yes, Master." I bite my lip. "It's just...I guess I'm not sure how to settle my emotions." I confess.

Something about Master Yoda made me want to truly open up to him. So I did.

"Learn to let go you must." Is his calm, enigmatic reply.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not understanding.

"Means do not concern yourself with things you cannot change, it does. Relax your mind and it will become calm and clear."

And so Yoda and I begin trying to calm my emotions.

It sorta works, and soon enough I'm released to combat class.

My favorite! I'm ahead of the Younglings in my group in combat, actually.

I try not to let myself be too aggressive and competitive, but it's really hard.

I wish they'd let us fight with actual lightsabers, not the low-powered youngling sabers we use, but I suppose that's too dangerous right now.

I can't wait to get my lightsaber crystal and make my hilt!

=#=#=#=#=

"Little Astoria, that move was rather reckless." Plo Koon calls from the sidelines of the class.

He sometimes oversaw training from the sides and would call out advice to any struggling Youngling.

"Sorry, Master!" I call back, blocking a swing and swinging my leg to trip my opponent up. I then point my practice saber at the boy I was dueling. I think his name is Roman, but I can't remember.

"I yield." He says, annoyed that he lost...again. I turn off my blade and extend a friendly hand.

"You're improving." I note as I help him up.

"How are you so good at this?" He asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. I just...know what to do."

Plo Koon strides over as the instructor dismisses the class. "In some ways, Astoria, your connection to the Force is instinctive and clear, but in others...you lack discipline and focus."

I shuffle my feet as Roman awkwardly walks off. "I know, Master Plo, but...I just can't seem to understand meditation like I can combat."

"One day this mystery will be solved, young one, but you must continue practicing and learning what you can from your lessons. Never give up when the path before you becomes uncertain."

"Yes, Master." I reply. "I am trying." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I think, if I could see his whole face, I'd see a smile.

"I know you are, and one day you will master it. Astoria, I believe that when you master your connection to the Force, you will become quite an impressive Jedi Knight."

I grin and automatically hug him. "Thank you, Master Plo!" I cheer. The Jedi were getting used to my hugs by now and Plo Koon even returns the hug with one arm before gently peeling me off.

"Come along, young one, or we'll miss our lunch." I nod and skip down to lunch.

I may dislike the food, but I've learned ways of coping with that.

Every once in a while, when a Jedi went out to do a bit of shopping for basic essentials, I would ask to go with them.

Usually, that meant a pleasant trip with Master Kenobi as he shopped for things like soap and toiletries and I got to get some fruit and actually flavorful food.

I'd also grab a few spices like salt and pepper to liven up the bland food they serve at the Temple.

That food was grating on my nerves, but at least I had some ways to combat the lack of flavor.

In fact, Master Fisto needed to pick up some special lotion or something so his skin doesn't get too dry being out of water for so long. We had pools and things in the Temple, but he couldn't be in them as much as he'd like. I'll ask if I can go with him after lunch.

=#=#=#=#=

"Master Fisto, may I have a word?" I ask, jogging to catch up to him.

He turns with his trademark broad smile, even crouching a little to be at my eye level. "Of course, my little friend." He replies. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you to the marketplace today. I know you need lotion and I would like to get some more salt and pepper."

"The food is not to your tastes, I take it?" He teases with a smirk.

"Well, not exactly. The food's alright, but with salt and other spices, it's a bit better."

He laughs, patting my back cheerily and nearly making me fall over. "I feel the same way, young one. I'll let you come."

"Yay! Thank you, Master" I cheer, jogging to my room to grab the tiny allowance Younglings were given each month for whatever basics they needed.

Master Fisto and I leave side by side. "It's always refreshing to step out of the Temple, is it not?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I like it here, believe me, but it is also nice to get out every once in a while."

"Come, let us get to business." He calls, walking toward the small speeder that would take us to the marketplace.

"If I may, why don't you spend more time in the pools and gardens if you're from an aquatic planet?" I ask tentatively, coming to stand beside the Jedi Master.

"Well, I am a member of the Council. I have many duties that require my attention."

"Oh." I reply. "I was just curious."

"Never let yourself feel bad for merely asking a question, Astoria." He says gently. "Curiosity has led to many, many great inventions and discoveries."

I nod. "Thanks, Master Fisto."

"Of course, Astoria. Ah, here we are!" He cheers when we arrive at the marketplace. "You typically come with...Master Kenobi, that right?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes. He's close friends with my mother, and I enjoy his company as well." I reply carefully, not understanding why he was asking or smiling so broadly.

"I see. No shame in that. Come, we'll hurry along and be back in time for your meditation lesson."

I groan. "Yes, Master."

"Do not think of this as punishment, Astoria. We are merely trying to help."

"I know, Master, but I'm just not getting it!"

"That right there is why you fail."

"I don't understand." I confess.

"Astoria, you view meditation as a block on your path that you cannot get past. That is why you fail." My frown remains. I had no idea what he meant. "You need to start looking at it as a challenge to overcome, that _can_ be overcome. If you look at it like that, you will be able to reach your potential that much sooner."

I hum in thought then sigh. "Why is it I can rise in combat so easily, but stumble at meditation?" I ask.

"That, only you can answer, Astoria. But think on my words and the path forward will become clear." I nod, absently side-hugging him as we near the spice store.

"Thank you again, Master." I say, then wave to him as we go separate ways to gather our supplies.

"I'll meet you at the transport in twenty minutes."

I nod and enter the store.

"Ah, Astoria, my favorite little customer." The store clerk greets. He was a human, like me, I think from the same planet as Uncle Obi, But I can't remember for sure.

"Hello, Gastor." I reply, walking automatically to the salt section.

"Ah, those are brand-new. Put 'em out this morning." He says when I grab a small container of a spice mix. It held a lot of good spices with the salt as the main component. I like the look of it, but it's fairly expensive, so I reluctantly put it back. "I could cut you a deal since you come in so frequently." Gastor muses idly, noting my interest before I put it back.

"No, but thank you, Gastor. I might be back for it later, but for now I must say goodbye." I retort lightly, pretending to be emotional.

"Trust you to get attached to spices." Gastor fires back and I pretend to be insulted, hand over my heart as I move further back toward the other spices.

I hear other customers come in, and feel something...unsettling. I don't know what, but I know something's amiss.

"Hello, Gastor." Somes a slithery voice I immediately distrust. I sneak a little closer and see a tough-looking Twi'lek man and a few other thugs I can't place.

"Look, I'm just waiting on one last shipment, then your order will be ready." Gastor pleads, and I instantly am on guard, creeping nearer. I still had time to deal with these goons, buy the spices, and maybe even pick up some shampoo and conditioner as well before meeting Master Fisto at the speeder.

Taking a breath, grabbing a container of standard salt and pepper with granulated garlic and onion mixed in, I walk toward the counter.

"Ah, are you, er, ready to check out, miss?" Gastor says, and it's clear he is uneasy, sweating as he glances between the thugs and me anxiously.

"Oi! We were here first!" The Twi'lek growls.

I notice a small blaster in his hand and a knife in the other.

"I'm sorry, but as your order is not yet ready- -" Gastor says placatingly.

"_Get it _ready!" The man interrupts angrily.

"Sir, he said it's not ready. That's it. Check back later. I've gotta get- -" I'm suddenly grabbed by one of the other thugs (maybe a man from Florum, but maybe not), fingers tight around my throat, and hauled into the air.

As I choke, I begin to feel something pooling in my gut, in my core, even, like a coiled spring.

I instinctively trigger it and find myself suddenly sure of what to do.

I feel a wave begin at my core, expanding outward and suddenly I am let go and the thugs, as well as Gastor, are pressed against the wall.

I take a breath and release the wave and they fall.

Despite being excited by what I had just done (wasn't that the Force I just used to push these thugs back?), I walk calmly forward. I wasn't quite done with them. "Gastor here said your order wasn't finished." I begin. "So you will return home to wait patiently for it and return when he tells you it is ready. I hear of you bothering him again, and I will not hesitate to return."

The thugs cower away from me. "What're the _Jedi_ doing here?" I hear one whimper as they take off running, bumping into each other trying to get out of the door.

"You're training to be a Jedi?" Gastor asks, breathless in shock.

I nod. He'd never asked and I never volunteered that information.

Uncle Obi says it's not the Jedi way to broadcast who we are. We are humble servants of the Republic and peacekeepers. That is all.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. We're not supposed to broadcast it." I explain and hand him the credits needed for the seasonings.

"That's alright. I should have guessed. You're wearing Jedi robes, after all."

I chuckle. "Assumptions often lead us astray, Gastor. Anyway, thanks for the seasonings. I use it on my food at the Temple." I lean in conspiratorially. "They don't season their food at all. It tastes so bland!"

Gastor laughs and shoos me away. "Well, don't let me keep you away from the Temple any longer. And thank you for your assistance with those pests. They come in demanding cheap spices in bulk. I can't keep this up."

I sigh. "They should leave you alone, but tell me if they come back when I restock." I call over my shoulder and wave as I leave.

I spot Master Fisto a ways away. The shop with the lotion was the same shop I got my shampoo and conditioner, so I walk over to him.

"There you are. Did you find suitable spices?" He asks.

"Yes, I did." I reply. I felt the news of my use of the Force bubbling up, but something told me it might be better to wait til we were back at the Temple.

"Good. We'll pick up the last things we require and return before we're missed." Fisto says and I jog lightly over to the bottles of hair products, grabbing the ones I typically use. It was nothing fancy, just cheap products to serve their purpose. Plus, they were very cheap.

Once Master Fisto and I are through with our purchases, we walk together toward our transport. "There's something you want to tell me." Mastesr Fisto muses, chuckling. "What happened in the spice shop?" Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he already knew something happened in the spice shop. "I saw a few men running from there in terror. Did you see something that happened?" It's clear he's teasing, but I humor him.

"A Jedi stopped them harassing the shop owner, apparently," I reply. "but I didn't see them."

Fisto laughs, dropping the facade. "Well done, Astoria. It seems you finally unlocked another aspect of your connection to the Force."

I nod. "Thank you, Master. They were demanding spice for far cheaper than the owner was selling. I convinced them that wasn't a good idea. I...don't know how it happened, but I was able to stop them choking me with the Force." I explain. "It felt...incredible!"

"Don't abuse that power, Astoria." Fisto cautions. "Practice restraint and only use that power when needed, and you will find yourself the better for it."

I nod. "Yes, Master."

The transport arrives at the Temple and we walk together, back to our rooms to put our purchased items away.

Once that's done, it's off to another session with Master Yoda.

This time, however, it seems to go smoother than previous sessions. Whatever I unlocked in the spice shop eases the path toward understanding meditation and using the Force as the instructor says we should be able to.

Now, I just need practice and I'll soon be able to manipulate the Force and calm my mind on command. This is amazing!

"Learned something you have, hmm?" Master Yoda asks, smiling.

"Yes, Master, I think I have. I went out with Master Fisto to pick up more shampoo and conditioner, among other things, and I ran into some unsavory characters. They were threatening me, even had me by the throat, then something...happened, inside me, and I was able to use the Force to push them back. They ran off once they knew I was in the Jedi Order." I explain briefly.

"Good, good, young one. Great strides in your training, you are making."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

"Now, perhaps, meditation you can learn, hmm?"

I chuckle. "I hope so, Master." I get into position and begin trying to calm my mind and focus on my connection to the force. True to Uncle Obi's words, it was like a ball of energy, wild and untamed. Reaching out and feeling that same coil in my core that I'd felt in the spice shop, I begin to see the waves of energy focus into beams that lead off into the vastness of the Force.

I breathe deeply and try to see if I can find other people's connections.

Right in front of me, of course, is Master Yoda's connection. His energy ball was bigger than mine, shining out like a sun with beams also leading out in every direction.

"Yes, Astoria. These connections you feel, see all of them, you can. With training, see distant places and future events you can."

I release my concentration and open my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Astoria, you can. If wills it, the Force does."


End file.
